Agent K9
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Stan gets requited to Dog HQ to help Lou, Butch, Diggs, Catherine, and Seamus to stop Mr. Tinkles from continueing what Kitty galore started.
1. Potential Agent

**A/N: This is an idea that I got when I watched dog with a blog and Cats and Dogs**

**I do not own dog with a blog or Cats and Dogs.**

**Chapter 1: Potential Agent**

"I don't think recruiting that guy would be a good idea" Butch said as he and Lou were viewing footage of Stan.

"Why not?" asked Lou

"Well, for one he revealed our ability to talk to humans, and also he blogs about everything he sees feels and hears" Butch replied.

"Well, we will just have to teach him how to keep a secret" replied Lou

"I don't think that dog will be trainable" said Butch

"That's what you said about Diggs and look how great of an agent he turned out to be" said Lou

"Ok you got me there. Diggs did turn out pretty good"

"This dog has a lot of potential, he is very good with technology. He blogs, he's played Realm of the tower. He knows how to make costumes. There is a lot of things that Stan would be able to do that could be of great use to us" Lou stated

"Also, one very important thing is that Stan hates cats, which is exactly what we need to take down Mr. Tinkles" Lou added.

"I'm guessing you are going to want me to partner with him" stated Butch

"Yes, actually I want you and Diggs to be partners with him, a pack" said Lou.

"alright"

**A/N Thoughts?**


	2. Recruiting Stan

**Chapter 2: Recruiting Stan**

"Diggs, Lou has another assignment for us" Butch said.

"What is it?" asked Diggs

"Mr. Tinkles wants to continue exactly what Kitty Galore started" replied Butch

"What?!" screamed Diggs

"Let's go get this cat!" Diggs continued

"Whoa whoa, hold on a second rookie!" Butch said. "Lou wants us to recruit another dog to help us with this mission, his name is Stan"

"Why do we need another dog on the team?" asked Diggs.

"Lou says that this guy will be good with technology, he thinks that he will be of great use to us"

"although I don't think it's a good idea because he revealed our ability to talk to humans and he blogs about everything he experiences" Butch said.

"He did what?" asked a very shocked Diggs.

"Lou thinks that we can use him, as long as we teach him to keep our organization a secret" said Butch

"He wants us both to partner up with him; he wants us to be a pack." Butch added, I need you to be the one to go get him, I have some work that I need to finish" Butch said.

"Okay, so where does this dog live?" Diggs asked

"Pasadena California"

"Pasadena, do you know how long that will take to get there?" Diggs asked "a really long time" he continued.

"If you use your car you can get there almost instantly." Butch said.

"I already feel bad for this guy, I remember how woozy I felt after my first ride" Diggs said.

"I'll right, I'll go" said Diggs

**Pasadena California**

**Stan Blogging**

Sometimes I wish that there was a little more excitement in my life. Don't get me wrong, I love living here. I love having a family. But, lately, life has been a little on the slow side. I just wish something would exciting would happen to me.

**End of Blogging**

Stan goes outside to the backyard when suddenly the floor opens up and a German Shepherd appears.

"What the?!" Stan screams

"Who are you and when did they put in an elevator in there?!"

Diggs chuckles as he remember asking Butch the very same question when he was recruited.

"My name is Diggs, and you are being recruited into a special organization to help stop the spread of radical felineism." Said Diggs

"You can talk too!" screamed Stan.

"Keep your voice down kid the humans will hear you!" "and yes I can talk, all dogs can talk, you are the only dog that has ever had conversations with a human though." Diggs said

"I was born with the ability to talk, it's like a fifth paw or a ninth nipple" Stan said.

"No, it's not, all animals are born this way" said Diggs.

"What were you saying about stopping the spread of felineism?"

**Stan had decided to change the subject. **

"There is a team of dogs that are responsible for protecting mankind, and we want you to join that team Stan" said Diggs

"How do you know my name?" Stan asked shocked.

"I'm a spy, I can find out the name of any dog in the world" "So are you going to join?" asked Diggs.

"Yes"

"Ok" Diggs said as both of the dogs dropped through the floor and into his car.

"Hold on tight Stan" said Diggs

"I'm definitely enjoying this!" A terrified Stan screamed as they headed to dog HQ.

Finally the car comes to a stop

"Be careful, new recruits get a little woozy after their first ride" Diggs said to Stan who had to lie down on the floor.

**Please Review**


	3. The Assignment

**Chapter 3: The Assignment **  
"Welcome to dog HQ Stan" Diggs said.  
"Now prepare yourself, you are about to experience something that no human, and very few dogs ever get to see.  
"Greetings agent Diggs, activate paw scan now" the dog on the computer said.

"Whoa, this is so cool" Stan said as they walked in.

"That's what I thought when I was first recruited" Diggs said.

"Where are we going?" Stan asked.

"First I need to introduce you to someone" Diggs said.

"Could you introduce me to them?" Stan asked when two oodles walked by.

"Sure thing kid, but later" Diggs said.

"Stan this is Peek, head of covert ops"

"Hi their" he said.

"Diggs your new color has a lot more added features, and I got Stan one too, just teach him how to use it" Peek said

"Your lucky you get one right away. I didn't get one until after my first mission" Diggs said.

"What can these collars do?" Asked Stan

"What can't they do is the question" Diggs said.

"Anyways we need to meet someone else" Diggs said.

They head into an office where they meet Lou.

"Stan this is Lou" Diggs said.

"Where did you get that hideous sweater?"Stan asked

"Hey, I like this sweater it was a gift from my grandma" Lou said

"Please do us all a favor and give it back" Stan said.

Lou just growled at him while Diggs laughs uncontrollably.

"Can you files agents learn to respect the sweater?!" Lou asked.

"We will when you get rid of it" Diggs said as he and Stan snickered.

"Anyways, we intercepted this video a few hours ago and we believe it was meant for all dogs and cats" Lou Said

A white cat appeared on screen he threatened to continue what Kitty Galore had started.

"Who's Kitty Galore?" Stan asked.

"She was a cat that tried to ins-lave all mankind. She created satellite that would emit a sound through ever TV , radio, and cell phone on earth that only dogs can hear. The sound was going to drive all dogs completely insane so the humans could get rid of them; meaning they would lose their protection. The sound was called the call of the wild. We believe that Mr. Tinkles is trying to do the exact same thing" Lou said.

"You will be working with Diggs, Catherine , Seamus, and Butch" Lou said.

"Who are they?" Stan asked.

"Catherine's a cat and Seamus is a pigskin, Butch is another agent here" Diggs said.

"Wait work with a cat!" Stan screamed.

"She's not that bad when you get to know her" Diggs said.

**Please Review**


	4. Stan's Missing

**Stan's Missing**

Avery was panicking a lot right now; Stan was missing. She has been searching for him for hours now and he was nowhere to be found.

"Stan!"

"Stan" she screamed on and on hoping that the talking dog would just magically appear.

"Avery, what's wrong?" Tyler asked as he came down the stairs.

"Stan's missing and I'm really worried about him" she said:

"What! Stan would never run away. Something must be wrong" Tyler said.

"Where's Stan?" Chloe asked as she entered the room.

"We don't know" Avery said.

"Where have you looked?" Tyler asked.

"I've looked around the house and around the neighborhood" Tler said.

"I have an idea. Why do we ask Carl, he spies on everyone in the neighborhood" Tyler said.

"That's a good idea" Avery said.

They continue to look for Stan before going over there. Still no sign of their beloved dog.

"Carl, we need to ask you for a favor. We wouldn't be here if we weren't desperate" Avery said.

"I wouldn't want you here unless you were desperate" Carl said.

"What do you need Jennings?" he asked.

"Stan's been missing for a few hours and we were hoping that since you spy on everyone in the neighborhood that you saw something" Avery said.

"What do you mean always spy?" Carl asked.

"Alright, I'll check" he said.

"Well this is strange" Carl said.

"What is?" Chloe asked.

"All of my cameras have been disconnected" he said in disbelief.

"That has never happened before.

"Can you tell when they were disconnected " Tyler asked.

"A few hours ago" Carl said.

"Come on, we need to keep looking. I'm getting a really bad feeling. This is all way too weird" Avery said.

"I agree!" screamed Chloe.

**Please Review**


	5. Author's Note

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I'm very busy at the moment, and when I do have time I want to work on my other stories. Rather than take this story down I'm going to put this story up for adoption. Please let me know if you are interested. Thank you.**

**Again, I'm sorry about this.**


End file.
